ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Kirigakure Village Rules
The Bloody Mist Rules IC #Students of teams are to be taught many things which most other villages would not go to lengths to teach their students. These teachings and induced experiences include: Survival in the Wilderness, Bandaging wounds and injuries, Resisting interrogation, Inducing fear to extremes in students and Witnessing the death of others to increase their resistance to the shock of combat, mortal wounds and death. #Students are expected to be taught to be relentless and ruthless in combat. Enemies are to be treated without mercy, if you are attacking, invading or hunting enemies, do so with great power and courage until the mission complete or there is no option but retreat. When defending, protecting or guarding, no escape is to be allowed if possible. Every attempt is to be made to capture or kill. #The Village and its members are to be treated as allies and equals, though ruthless and aggressive towards enemies or foe's in combat, inside of Kirigakure a great sense of belonging, companionship and #Killing is only allowed within Kirigakure under three circumstances: 1) A Jounin kills their student. 2) The Kage kills another or 3) A unrestricted battle is performed as opposed to a spar. Sparring is to increase skill and competance, if injury, mortal or otherwise befalls a participant every effort is to be made to save their life. #Mercenaries, Pirates, Bandits, all of these roam the Land of Water on sea vessels and make camp in land, Only the isle of Kirigakure is considered to be safe to any reasonable extent. #Kirigakure, its training grounds and other parts of the main island are free to enter and train in, nothing should ever limit a shinobi of Kirigakure from training alone, with others or seeking advice from others. The Bloody Mist Rules OOC #Respect is valued above all. Disrespect is not tolerated nor will it be accepted. Respect everyone equally, from the Kage and Jounin, to the newest Genin. #The Main Island of the Land of Water is able for any Genin to explore and travel across alone due to the relative safety of the island, it is believed that with so many islands in the Land of Water and the highest concentration of Shinobi being on the isle where Kirigakure is, there is little chance of an enemies appearance without being noticed on a far out island or border patrolling boat first. #Everyone is equal. No one's voice is less important nor opinion less valued, merely decisions are often made by the Kage and Jounin after considering the options presented. #In most cases of removal from the Village and RP, a formal warning will be given first depending on actions taken or mistakes made, only in extreme cases will someone be removed #Kirigakure and most rooms within the Land of Water are Strict RP rooms with no OOC allowed, at all. If you wish to OOC, use skype or move to the lounge to interact with others OOCly. #OOC and Real Life are considered more important then the Roleplay. Kage Jounin #Jounin are expected to represent Kirigakure, NinRp and the current Kage in the best possible way, be mature, understanding, unwavering due to emotion and competant in making decisions. #Jounin are expected to be active and available to provide training for their teams to a set standard. #Jounin are expected to act in the best interest of their team in most circumstances. #Jounin are expected to manage their teams RP logs, profiles, jutsu progress and help them make informed decisions about their future developments. #Jounin are expected to uphold the rules of NinRp, including and not limited to: Technique Learning times... etc.. Chuunin Genin #Genin are expected to represent their teams and their sensei in the best possible way. Be mature, understanding, accepting, reasonable and willing to participate often. #Genin are expected to be active and available to receive and take part in team, solo or paired training sessions, including story development and sparring. #Genin are expected to keep up to date their own wikia page, some exceptions can be made. # Kirigakure Village Rules Kirigakure Village Rules